logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Eurovision Song Contest
ESC redirects here Generic logo 1970,1976,1980 Only used in the events held in the Netherlands. 2004-2015 2015-present Eurovision Grand Prix Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1956 Teatro Kursaal (Lugano, Switzerland) - 24 May 1956 Switzerland won with the song, Refrain, performed by Lys Assia. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1957 Großer Sendesaal des Hessischen Rundfunks (Frankfurt, West Germany) - 3 March 1957 The Netherlands won with the song, Net als toen, performed by Corry Brokken. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1958 AVRO Studio (Hilversum, Netherlands) - 12 March 1958 - 12 March 1958 France won with the song, Dors, mon amour, performed by André Claveau Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1959 Palais des Festivals et des Congrès (Cannes, France) - 11 March 1959 The Netherlands won with the song, Een beetje, performed by Teddy Scholten. Eurovision Song Contest Grand Prix 1960 Royal Festival Hall (London, United Kingdom) - 29 March 1960 France won with the song, Tom Pillibi, performed by Jacqueline Boyer. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1961 Palais des Festivals et des Congrès (Cannes, France) - 18 March 1961 Luxembourg won with the song, Nous les amoureux, performed by Jean-Claude Pascal. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1962 Villa Louvigny (Luxembourg City, Luxembourg) - 18 March 1962 France won with the song, Un premier amour, performed by Isabelle Aubret. Eurovision Song Contest Grand Prix 1963 BBC Television Centre (London, United Kingdom) - 23 March 1963 Denmark won with Grethe and Jørgen Ingmann's song, Dansevise. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1964 Tivolis Koncertsal (Copenhagen, Denmark) - 21 March 1964 Italy won with the song, Non ho l'età, performed by Gigliola Cinquetti. Gran Premio Eurovisione della Canzone 1965 Sala di Concerto della RAI (Naples, Italy) - 20 March 1965 Luxembourg won with the song, Poupée de cire, poupée de son, performed by France Gall. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson Européenne 1966 Villa Louvigny (Luxembourg City, Luxembourg) - 5 March 1966 Austria won with Udo Jürgens' song, Merci Chérie. Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson 1967 Großer Festsaal der Wiener Hofburg (Vienna, Austria) - 8 April 1967 The United Kingdom won with the song, Puppet on a String, performed by Sandie Shaw. Eurovision Song Contest Eurovision Song Contest 1968 Royal Albert Hall (London, United Kingdom) - 6 April 1968 Spain won with the song, La, la, la, performed by Massiel. Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión 1969 Teatro Real (Madrid, Spain) - 29 March 1969 In 1969, France (Frida Boccara - Un jour, un enfant), the Netherlands (Lenny Kuhr - De Troubadour), Spain (Salomé - Vivo cantando), and the United Kingdom (Lulu - Boom Bang-a-Bang) were all tied for first place. Eurovision Song Contest 1970 RAI Congrescentrum (Amsterdam, Netherlands) - 21 March 1970 Ireland won with the song, All Kinds of Everything, performed by Dana Scallon. Eurovision Song Contest 1971 Gaiety Theatre (Dublin, Ireland) - 3 April 1971 Monaco won with the song, Un banc, un arbre, une rue., performed by Josiane "Séverine" Grizeau. Eurovision Song Contest 1972 Usher Hall (Edinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom) - 25 March 1972 Luxembourg won with the song, Après Toi, performed by Vicky Leandros. Concours Eurovision de la Chanson 1973 Grand Théâtre (Luxembourg City, Luxembourg) - 7 April 1973 Luxembourg won with the song, Tu te reconnaîtras, performed by Anne-Marie David. Eurovision Song Contest 1974 The Dome (Brighton, United Kingdom) - 6 April 1974 Sweden won with ABBA's song, Waterloo. Eurovision Song Contest 1975 Stockholm International Fairs (Stockholm, Sweden) - 22 March 1975 This logo is have been showned is the TV1 logo of SR and behind here is the text as follows "Eurovision Song Contest Sveriges Radio March 22 1975 Stockholm" The Netherlands won with the song, Ding-a-dong, performed by the band Teach-In. Eurovisiesongfestival 1976 Nederlands Congrescentrum (The Hague, Netherlands) - 3 April 1976 The United Kingdom won with Brotherhood of Man's song, Save Your Kisses for Me. Eurovision Song Contest 1977 Wembley Conference Centre (London, United Kingdom) - 7 May 1977 France won with the song, L'oiseau et l'enfant, performed by Marie Myriam. Concours Eurovision de la Chanson 1978 Palais des Congrès (Paris, France) - 22 April 1978 Israel won with the song A-Ba-Ni-Bi, performed by Izhar Cohen and the AlphaBeta. Eurovision Song Contest 1979 International Convention Center (Jerusalem, Israel) - 31 March 1979 This logo showned with a music note styled with Channel One logo on it and the words of participating countries as follows. Israel won with the song, Hallelujah, performed by Gali Atari and the male trio Milk & Honey. Eurovisiesongfestival 1980 Congresgebouw (The Hague, Netherlands) - 19 April 1980 Ireland won with the song, What's Another Year, performed by Johnny Logan. 1980 was the first and last time that Morocco participated. Eurovision Song Contest 1981 RDS Simmonscourt Pavilion (Dublin, Ireland) - 4 April 1981 This logo shows the 2 circles, this one Is an map of Ireland and another one is a map of Europe. The United Kingdom won with the song, Making Your Mind Up, performed by the group Bucks Fizz. Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Harrogate International Centre (Harrogate, United Kingdom) - 24 April 1982 Germany won with the song, Ein bißchen Frieden, performed by Nicole Seibert. Eurovision Song Contest 1983 Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle (Munich, West Germany) - 23 April 1983 Luxembourg won with the song, Si la vie est cadeau, performed by Corinne Hermès. Concours Eurovision de la Chanson 1984 Grand Théâtre (Luxembourg City, Luxembourg) - 5 May 1984 Sweden won with the song, Diggi-Loo Diggi-Ley, performed by the Herreys. Eurovision Song Contest 1985 Scandinavium (Gothenburg, Sweden) - 4 May 1985 Norway won with the song, La det Swinge, performed by the female duo Bobbysocks. Eurovision Song Contest 1986 Grieghallen (Bergen, Norway) - 3 May 1986 Belgium won with the song, J'aime la vie, performed by Sandra Kim (becoming the most younger winner in the history). Concours Eurovision de la Chanson 1987 Palais du Centenaire (Brussels, Belgium) - 9 May 1987 Ireland won with Johnny Logan's song, Hold Me Now. Eurovision Song Contest 1988 RDS Simmonscourt Pavilion (Dublin, Ireland) - 30 April 1988 Switzerland won with the song, Ne partez pas sans moi, performed by Céline Dion. Concours Eurovision de la Chanson 1989 Palais de Beaulieu (Lausanne, Switzerland) - 6 May 1989 Yugoslavia won with the song, Rock Me, performed by the band Riva. Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Vatroslav Lisinski Concert Hall (Zagreb, SR Croatia,Yugoslavia) - 5 May 1990 ESC_1990_logo.png Eurovision_Song_Contest_1990.svg.png The very first lip logo. Italy won with Salvatore "Toto" Cutugno's song, Insieme: 1992. Concorso Eurovisione Della Canzone 1991 Studio 15 di Cinecittà (Rome, Italy) - 4 May 1991 Sweden won (after tiebreaker with France) with the song, Fångad av en stormvind, performed by Carola Häggkvist. Eurovision Song Contest 1992 Malmö Ice Stadium (Malmö, Sweden) - 9 May 1992 ESC_1992_logo.png Eurovision_Song_Contest_1992.svg.png Ireland won with 1980/87 winner Johnny Logan's song, Why Me?, performed by Linda Martin. Eurovision Song Contest 1993 Green Glens Arena (Millstreet, Ireland) - 15 May 1993 Ireland won with the song, In Your Eyes, performed by Niamh Kavanagh. Eurovision Song Contest 1994 Point Theatre (Dublin, Ireland) - 30 April 1994 Ireland won with the song, Rock 'n' Roll Kids, performed by Paul Harrington and Charlie McGettigan. Eurovision Song Contest 1995 Point Theatre (Dublin, Ireland) - 13 May 1995 Norway won with Secret Garden's song, Nocturne. Eurovision Song Contest 1996 Oslo Spektrum (Oslo, Norway) - 18 May 1996 500px-ESC_1996_logo.png esc1996.jpg Ireland won with the song, The Voice, performed by Eimear Quinn. Eurovision Song Contest 1997 Point Theatre (Dublin, Ireland) - 3 May 1997 The United Kingdom won with Katrina and The Waves' song, Love Shine a Light. Eurovision Song Contest 1998 National Indoor Arena (Birmingham, United Kingdom) - 9 May 1998 Israel won with the song, Diva, performed by Dana International. Eurovision Song Contest 1999 Ussishkin Auditorium at the International Convention Center (Jerusalem, Israel) - 29 May 1999 Sweden won with the song, Take Me To Your Heaven, performed by Charlotte Nilsson. Eurovision Song Contest 2000 Globe Arena (Stockholm, Sweden) - 13 May 2000 ESC_2000_logo.png Eurovision Song Contest 2000.svg.png Denmark won with Olsen Brothers' song, Fly on the Wings of Love. Eurovision Song Contest 2001 Parken Stadium (Copenhagen, Denmark) - 12 May 2001 Estonia won with the song, Everybody, performed by Tanel Padar and Dave Benton, and featuring the male hip-hop quartet 2XL (Soul Militia). Eurovision Song Contest 2002 Saku Suurhall (Tallinn, Estonia) - 25 May 2002 "A Modern Fairytale" The contest was Held in Estonia's Capital city Tallinn. The This was the first time a Baltic country had hosted the contest. Latvia won with Marie N's song, I Wanna. Eurovision Song Contest 2003 Skonto Hall (Riga, Latvia) - 24 May 2003 "Magical Rendez-vous" This was the second baltic country to win and hold the contest. Turkey won with Sertab Erener's song, Everyway That I Can. Eurovision Song Contest 2004 Abdi İpekçi Arena (Istanbul, Turkey) - 12/15 May 2004 "Under The Same Sky" In 2004, a generic Eurovision 'Heart' logo was created, with the host country's flag appearing in the centre. Ukraine won with Ruslana Lyzhychko's song, Wild Dances. Eurovision Song Contest 2005 Palace of Sports (Kyiv, Ukraine) - 19/21 May 2005 "Awakening" The Eurovision Song Contest 2005 had a record number of countries, 39, as much as Eurovision Song Contest 2010 and 2013 and more than 2014. Greece won with the song, My Number One, performed by Helena Paparizou. Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Olympic Indoor Hall (Athens, Greece) - 18/20 May 2006 "Feel The Rhythm" Finland won with Lordi's song, Hard Rock Hallelujah. Eurovision Song Contest 2007 Hartwall Areena (Helsinki, Finland) - 10/12 May 2007 "True Fantasy" Eurovision Song Contest 2007 logo.svg esc2007.jpg This was the first time Finland had won the contest since they joined in 1961. And they were the 4th Nordic country to win the contest at least once. Serbia won with the song, Molitva, performed in Serbian language by Marija Šerifović. Eurovision Song Contest 2008 Belgrade Arena (Belgrade, Serbia) - 20/22/24 May 2008 "Confluence of Sound" ESC_Belgrade_2008.png esc2008.jpg This years contest broke the record number in participating countries, with 43 countries participating countries. Russia won with Dima Bilan's song, Believe. Eurovision Song Contest 2009 Olimpiisky Indoor Arena (Moscow, Russia) - 12/14/16 May 2009 This years contest didn't have any slogan at all. Since the slogan was first intruduced in 2002 this was the first time when a contest didn't have a slogan. Norway won with Alexander Rybak's song, Fairytale. Eurovision Song Contest 2010 Telenor Arena (Bærum, Oslo, Norway) - 25/27/29 May 2010 "Share The Moment" ESC_2010_logo.png Eurovision ESC-2010 Oslo.png This was Norway's 3rd and biggest win. Since the two semi finals and one final format was introduced the contest has never been held so late in May. Germany won with the song, Satellite, performed by Lena Meyer-Landrut. Eurovision Song Contest 2011 Esprit Arena (Düsseldorf, North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany) - 10/12/14 May 2011 "Feel Your Heart Beat!" The "theme art" for the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 was unveiled on 13 January 2011. The visual identity was created by the London agency Turquoise. This years contest had a record number of participating countries, 43. This has happened only once in history in Belgrade 2008. Azerbaijan won with the song, Running Scared, performed by Eldar Gasimov amd Nigar Jamal (together known as "Ell & Nikki"). Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Baku Crystal Hall (Baku, Azerbaijan) - 22/24/26 May 2012 "Light Your Fire!" The contest was held in the Azerbaijani capital, Baku. This contest was one of the most expensive in history. Sweden won with the song, Euphoria, performed by Lorine "Loreen" Talhaoui. Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Malmö Arena (Malmö, Sweden) - 14/16/18 May 2013 "We Are One" The butterfly logo is inspired on the cultural diversity among countries. The contest was held in Malmö, Sweden. This years host was Petra Mede. Denmark won with the song, Only Teardrops, performed by Emmelie de Forest. Eurovision Song Contest 2014 B&W Hallerne (Copenhagen, Denmark) - 6/8/10 May 2014 "#JoinUS" The Eurovision Song Contest 2014, is held on the Danish capital, Copenhagen. The logo comprises an irregular hexagon-shaped gemstone in tones of blue and violet, featuring the generic 'Eurovision Song Contest' logo with Danish flag. Austria won with the song, Rise Like a Phoenix performed by Conchita Wurst. Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Wiener Stadthalle (Vienna, Austria) - 19/21/23 May 2015 "Building Bridges" Eurovision Song Contest 2015.svg| The 2015 Eurovision Song Contest was is Held in Vienna, Austria on the 19th, 21st and 23rd of May 2015. The logo is an bubble with a bridge made of smaller bubbles/dots that represents a multicultural bridge, it means that people can make musical bridges. Australia (with the broadcaster SBS) debuts this year as a guest. Sweden won with the song, Heroes performed by Måns Zelmerlöw. Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Ericsson Globe (Stockholm, Sweden) - 10/12/14 May 2016 "Come Together" The 2016 Eurovision Song Contest is held in Stockholm, Sweden on the 10, 12 and 14th of May 2016. The logo this time represents a dandelion, a flower which is known to grow through Asphalt, and that it can regenerate itself by releasing seeds that together grows a new flower. By this they mean that we need to come together when there are hard times and push on even if hard things are in the way. In the 2016 years contest there is a record number of countries, 43 (later reduced to 42 due to Romania's withdrawning). This has only happened twice before, in Düsseldorf 2011 and Belgrade 2008. Ukraine won with Jamala's song, 1944. Eurovision Song Contest 2017 TBA (TBA, Ukraine) - 9/11/13 May 2017 Anniversary editions Songs of Europe Mysen, Norway - 22 August 1981 Congratulations: 50 Years of Eurovision Song Contest Forum Arena (Copenhagen, Denmark) - 22 October 2005 Congratulation50Yearslogo.png congratulations.jpg Eurovision Song Contest's Greatest Hits Eventim Apollo (London, United Kingdom) - 31 March 2015 Other Category:Television programs Category:Television programs of Germany Category:Norway Category:Russia Category:Serbia Category:Finland Category:Greece Category:Ukraine Category:Turkey Category:Latvia Category:Estonia Category:Denmark Category:Sweden Category:Israel Category:Ireland Category:Italy Category:Croatia Category:Switzerland Category:Belgium Category:Luxembourg Category:Television programs of France Category:Television programs of Spain Category:Netherlands Category:Austria Category:Azerbaijan Category:Television programs of Italy Category:Television programs of Portugal Category:France Category:Spain Category:Television programs in Europe Category:Birmingham Category:Rome, Italy Category:Yugoslavia Category:Lausanne Category:Television programs of Sweden Category:EBU Category:Eurovision Category:Television programs of Denmark Category:Television programs of Australia Category:Australia Category:Television programs of Greece Category:Television programs of Georgia